Help
by DivaDJG123
Summary: It was one four letter word that could cure everything, one word he needed to say once he saw him, one word in hopes that his lover could forgive him for leaving. He had a good reason for being away so long. Mick/Josef M-Preg *ON HIATUS*
1. Why Me?

**Somewhere in Ottawa, Canada...**

* * *

"_Oy preggers, wake the hell up! It's 10:00, get your ass out of bed, eh!"_

Mick St. John groaned as the sound of his vampire friend Rick Allcorn entered the room, before the blankets he had wrapped around himself were thrown away by the man himself.

Rick or 'Prick' as Mick called him for several months before finally settling down was standing in his line of vision, with ginger hair, green eyes and olive skin glowing in the sunlight from the curtains, Mick was a little afraid of him, then again he was afraid of a lot of things now.

Rick was glaring down at him, shaking his head.

"_Why i even took you and your knocked up ass in is beyond me, why haven't you got up yet, eh?"_

Mick smirked at that, he knew exactly why.

"**Maybe it's because i saved your pale ass from a vamp hunter while you were screaming like a little girl and you have to repay me."** Mick smirked sleepily, running his fingers through his shaggy locks and trying hard not to laugh at the look on Rick's face.

Rick growled _"Fuck you St. John."_ he said, throwing the covers back on the ground and stomping out of the room.

"**Your husband does that enough to you already!"** Mick yelled after him, earning him a "_Shut the fuck up Mick!"_ back from downstairs.

Mick shook his head before rubbing his swollen and pregnant belly.

"**Hey there sweetheart, do you think we should get up?"** A hard foot to the ribs was given in reply to that question and Mick nodded to himself before getting up, adjusting himself on his feet, due to the fact that he needed to balance or otherwise he'd fall over.

"Here we go." He said to his belly as he walked towards the bathroom. "Another day, same old grumpy Rick."


	2. Faded Dreams

**Meanwhile far away in Los Angeles, California...**

* * *

_He was delicious._

_Josef couldn't stop licking the bare flesh, all that pale skin... all his..._

_The moans elicited out of the person's mouth, becoming more and more intensified as Josef took a nipple in his mouth and sucked on it, sinking his vampish fangs into the skin._

_His partner below him snorted in pleasure and bit his shoulder with his own, making Josef howl with lustful ecstasy._

_He looked below at his prey, masterful and lustful eyes abound. The same look reflected in the other's once green irises, now vampire blue._

* * *

He suddenly felt himself jolt and a voice entering his mind, not the voice of his lover, that he want to hear so, but a feminine voice which dissolved the place around him and awoke him out of peaceful slumber.

Josef's brown eyes opened to his new assistant/freshie, standing over the bed with a concerned look on her face. " , might i inquire to ask if you are alright? You were tossing and turning the time that i was here."

The 411 year old vampire shook his head and put on a lame attempt of a smile and smirk combined. "Not at all Natalie, just restless as always, have you come bearing news for me this morning?"

She nodded, passing him a note addressed to himself. "Your friend on the top floor where your office is located asked me to give this to you. He said it was urgent."

Josef took the paper in her hand and thanked her, before nodding at the door, a silent gesture to go and she hurried quickly as her high heeled foot falls left the bedroom.

He opened the note and the words reflected before him, scrawled in script of a friend with information, as it looked hastily written.

* * *

"_Come and see me at the office, i think i got something. **Logan**"_

* * *

With those 13 words scripted in his advanced brain, he made post haste getting dressed and running to the office for where at the top floor just might be what he'd been longing for. What he'd waited for.

As he stood in the elevator, he only let 5 words run through his already exhausted mind _"__I think i got something, I think i got something, I think i got something."_

He entered the office of his with a flourish and turned his attention toward Logan, who sent the note that had his hope reeling.

"I got your message and i came as soon as i could, what new information do you have?"

Logan placed a folder on his desk and started flipping through it, speaking as he did.

"We had several sightings of him in the past few months, some of our contacts have even traced him to places of the globe i know you seen."

Josef nodded, letting Logan continue.

"But, analyzing these locations he was seen in, i found that most of the sighting occurred around and in Canada, particularly Ottawa, where most of the sightings were, but we're not for sure, This is the only picture i got that was clear enough, do you think that's him?"

He handed a photograph to Josef, waiting for his cross-examination of the photo.

Josef took one look at it and quickly looked up, tears brimming in his eyes. Whoever said vampires had no emotions and could not cry was an idiot for clear as day, Josef shaky voice filled the room.

"Get me a ticket to Ottawa, it's him, i need to find him. NOW."

"Already done."

Josef quickly dropped the photo he was holding close to his chest and ran fast out of the building, not caring if anyone saw.

Logan knew he was probably heading for the airport, so he picked up the photo of a man wearing as dark, oversized coat, black sunglasses and jeans. His dirty blond curls with blackish bits in them contrasted with his all black outfit, but he obviously didn't care.

He placed the photo into the folder of information he had acquired over the past few months and sighed.

* * *

Hopefully, this time, they really had found him.

Hopefully they had found Mick St. John.


End file.
